Drabbles
by Lao Tse
Summary: Previously known as What Have I Done? This story will have drabbles in it, every "chapter" will have five diffrent drabbles, Five songs five drabbles. Please give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do five of these and then post them.

The only editing that I did was spelling and some small grammar changes, so this is five small drabbles, they are all in some way related to Sam/Rachel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the songs, that I used for this.

I would love to know what you think of this so please let me know.

**Spending My Time – Roxette**

_Spending my time__/ __Watching the days go by/__Feeling so small_

Sam laid on the couch, the TV was on, there was some kind of coverage of the Tony awards, and he could hear that Rachel was one of the people that was being interviewed but he couldn't do anything about.

He was missing her, he couldn't see her, he couldn't talk to her there were a lot of things that he couldn't do, and he prayed that she was feeling the same.

His friends had been telling him that he needed to get his life together, they were after all over, and it wouldn't help him to just lay there and thinking about Rachel.

All he wanted was for Rachel to feel the same as him, that she was missing him too.

**Let Me Down – Kelly Clarkson**

_You're only gonna__let me__down__/ __When it counts, you__countdown_

Rachel knew that it would end like it always did. She was going to be let down when she needed him the most. It was how it always was no one had really been there for her when she needed them.

"You don't understand," she yelled when she looked at him, they had been yelling at each other for the last hour and nothing had changed.

"But you don't let me try," he yelled back at her, "I won't let you down!"

"That is what you say now," she said and looked down, she couldn't look Sam in the eyes, "I know that you will let me down."

"I won't if you just let me in," Sam said and looked at Rachel and took a couple of steps so that he was closer to her, "I won't let you down."

**Drive – The Cars**

_Who's gonna drive you home tonight/ Who's gonna pick you up/ When you fall_

Sam was watching Rachel, she was standing on a stage singing, and he knew that she was born to be there, but there was still something missing there for here.

He didn't know why he was looking at her like that, there was some question that he wanted to give her the answer to, questions that she wasn't even asking him or anyone else for that matter.

"Rachel?" he asked as he made his present known, and his green eyes locked with her brown ones, and they were looking at each other.

"Sam," Rachel said as she saw him walking closer to the stage, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering how you were going to get home tonight?" Sam asked and licked his lips as he looked at her.

"I was just going to walk home when I'm done here," Rachel said and.

"I'll drive you home," he said with a small smile and Rachel and gave him a smile in return.

**Calling Out – Lazee feat. Apollo Drive**

_I'm calling out to you again/__Wherever you are_

Rachel was sitting alone in her room, she had lost contact with everyone since she moved to New York, there was someone that she was missing more, and she hadn't seen him since, her junior year of High School and she had no idea what it was that was leading to her missing Sam now.

She grabbed her laptop, and started a browser, and logged in on her facebook account, and did a search for Sam Evans, she hoped that it wouldn't be that many, and she had a small smile on her lips when she saw his name, and that some of her former friends from New Directions was friends with him.

She sent a friend request, and hoped that he would accept it.

**Never Going Back Again – Fleetwood Mac**

_She broke down and let me in_

Sam knew that he had messed up as soon as the words had left his mouth, he had told her that he wouldn't let her down when she needed him, but that was what he had done.

He ran his hand through his hair before he took his phone and his finger hovered over he call button, and Rachel's name was on the screen, he didn't know if he should call her or not.

He pressed call in the end but she never picked up, he let out a breath and smiled to himself and as he left a message on her phone.

"I know what I did, and I hope that I can talk to you in person someday, and I still love you and I miss you," Sam said and looked down on his feet and continued on, "and I know that I messed up, please call me back."


	2. Chapter 2

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do five of these and then post them.

The only editing that I did was spelling and some small grammar changes, so this is five small drabbles, they are all in some way related to Sam/Rachel.

I would love to know what you think of this, and you can choose one of these drabbles to become a one shot (~1500 words long).

**Drabbles 2**

**Maria – Blondie**

"Dude, snap out of it!" Sam turned to his friend. "She's out of your league."

"You don't know that," Sam said as he followed the girl that had walked pass them with his eyes, "just look at her."

"I see her and I'd tap that."

Sam let out a sigh as he shook his head, "I'm in love," he said and he began to walk after the girl, he stopped and looked at his friend, "I'm going to talk to her today, right now." Sam didn't notice where he was walking as he walked backwards and he walked in to someone.

As he helped the person that he had walked in to, he looked into a couple of deep brown eyes that was telling him a story; he smiled at her the girl, "I'm Sam."

"Rachel," the girl replied and she smiled at him, "thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure," Sam said and he took her hand in his own, he let his hand linger a bit longer than the norm was, they looked at each other not noticing what was happening around them.

Sam was brought back to the school hallway, when he felt that someone was hitting him over his back, "Dude, you did it."

**Daisy Duke – Rooney**

Sam let out a small laughter when he saw Rachel walking through the door to the party, he shook his head, "Rachel," Sam said and he noticed how Rachel began to walk towards him, he hips swayed a little as she was walking.

Sam's smile turned in to a scowl when he saw the looked looks that Rachel was getting from the other guys at the party.

"Sam," Rachel said as she sat down on his lap, placing her arms around his neck, Sam captured Rachel's lips in a kiss, and he let his lips linger a bit longer than necessary.

"Daisy Duke, really?" Sam asked as he once again took in the outfit that Rachel was wearing.

**Brand New Me – Dusty Springfield**

Rachel looked down on the outfit that she was going to wear to school, it looked the same as it always did, and knee high socks, a skirt and a shirt, with an animal on it, just as it had done the years before.

The brunette looked up and in to the mirror in front of her, she noticed how her hand was linked with someone else's hand. Her face broke in to a smile, she turned her head to the side and she placed a kiss on the cheek on the person next to her.

"I'm a new me," Rachel said and she felt a squeeze to her hand, "thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did, Samuel, you did," Rachel said and she looked at Sam, he was smiling at her, "you saw me."

**Ready – Kelly Clarkson**

"I'm ready," Rachel said as she locked her brown eyes with her boyfriend's green ones, she had a small smile gracing her lips, she could see his face break out in a big smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked and he held out his hand for Rachel to take, Rachel nodded her head and she took Sam's hand in her own.

The couple smile at each other before their fingers were linked together, and the couple started to run.

With one jump, the two of them were sailing over the edge of the cliff, and they were now falling towards the water.

**First Time – Lifehouse**

Sam and Rachel laid together on his bed, his arms were wrapped around her, and they had their legs tangled together. He placed a kiss on Rachel's naked shoulder, Rachel nuzzled her head in to the crook of his neck, and she let out a small sigh as she took in the scent that was Sam. Rachel begun to place small kisses over his neck, as she played with the ends of his blonde hair.

Sam begun to plat with Rachel's brown locks as he placed a kiss on top of her head, this was the first time he felt like he was home; it didn't matter where he was as long as he was with Rachel.

"Marry me?" Sam breathed out as he held Rachel even closer.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do five of these and then post them.

The only editing that I did was spelling and some small grammar changes, so this is five small drabbles; they are all in some way related to Sam/Rachel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the songs that I used for this.

I would love to know what you think of this so please let me know.

This time I have just used song by Kelly Clarkson but it's the same idea, if you have an artist that you want me to use please let me know who you want and I will do that, and you can chose one of these to be a one shot, I think I know which ones that people would like to see a bit longer.

**The Sun Will Rise**

Rachel stood in front of the whole Glee Club she was looking at her ex-boyfriend she didn't know how they had come to this, she was looking at him, and she was wishing that it wouldn't have ended like this.

She closed her eyes before she looked up at him, and the she turned her head and looked at her best friend, she smiled at him, he held out his hand for Rachel to take, when Rachel didn't take his hand he walked up to her, he placed both of his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a hug.

"Rachel, everything will be fine again," he said and looked at her; Rachel nodded her head against his chest as he held her closer.

"I know, Sammy, I know," Rachel said in a small voice.

"Finn, never deserved you," Sam said and he smiled against her head, "Things will be alright and I will be there for you even when you hate me."

**Breakaway**

She stood at the airport she was looking back at her friends, Rachel knew that she was doing the right thing, she had to leave Lima, and she had to follow her dreams. She had always wanted to feel like Lima was her home but she couldn't, Lima was too small for her, she needed New York or Los Angeles, and bigger city just a place where she could live out her dream.

This was her chance to break away from this, Rachel placed one of her hands against the glass as she for the last tie in a long time looked back at what had been her home tome for the last decade, she whispered out just one word as she began her walk, "sorry," Rachel knew that she wasn't just breaking one heart here, she was breaking her own heart too but she needed to break away from this town it was holding her back.

Even if it wasn't easy to say good bye to the people that as her friends and family but she would never forget Lima it was the place that had formed Rachel Berry to the person that she was.

**Never Again**

Rachel was back in Lima, she hadn't been back in years and now that she was walking alone along the streets she remembered everything that had happened in High School even when she just wanted to forget, she knew that she had done the right thing but it still hurt knowing that he had moved on, even if she herself never really had been able to forget about his eyes.

Rachel could see how the happy couple walked down the other side of the street, holding hands all that she wanted was to walk up to the woman and tell her that he would leave her when he got bored with her even if they were married he never had been one to really be faithful. Rachel wanted to tell him _Never Again_, but she knew that wouldn't happen because there wasn't a never again, she would always love him, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"It's not worth it," Rachel nodded her head when she heard her friend, Sam had been there when no one else had, "don't let him get to you."

**Can I Have a Kiss?**

It was their senior prom and there was just one thing Sam Evans wanted and something he had wanted ever since they had done the prom on a budget during their junior year. He turned to his friend, Puck, "I'm going to do it."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked and Sam nodded his head, "Want me to keep Hudson away?"

"yeah," Sam said and he looked over where Finn and Rachel stood, she was laughing at something that the tall boy had said, Sam shook his head he didn't understand what girls saw in Finn Hudson, he was a wimp he was not the leader he claimed to be he put everyone down, "take him away and I will do what I'm supposed to do." Puck nodded his head.

Sam let out a small breath before he walked over to Rachel who now was standing alone, "Rachel?" Sam asked and the girl looked up at him, "Can I have a kiss?"

**Where Is Your Heart?**

"Why?" She asked as she looked at him, she waited for him to answer her but she never got an answer from him, he just walked away from the room, Rachel let the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at him walking away.

Everything that he had said to her had been a lie, and now he was walking away from her, she had believed everything that he had said to her but now when she was telling him about her dreams and plans for her future he had turned around and he was claiming that she was just a dream ad that she would never be able to do anything of it.

"Rachel?" the girl looked up, and in the doorway to the choir room, stood two of her best friends, sweet geeky Sam and Puck, the badass of the school, Sam was the first one to walk up to her, he placed his arms around her and kissed her head, "what did he do this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said as she dried away the tears that had been falling, "it's over."

"You shouldn't have gotten back together with him," Sam said and he held her closer, and he looked up and Puck who nodded his head and he walked away leaving Sam and Rachel alone in the choir room, "there are others that believe in you and wants you and loves you the same way if not more."


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles 4

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do five of these and then post them.

The only editing that I did was spelling and some small grammar changes, so this is five small drabbles; they are all in some way related to Sam/Rachel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the songs that I used for this.

I would love to know what you think of this so please let me know.

**Getting Away with Murder**_ by Sahara Hotnights_

The gun shot had been fired and she watched how the body fell down towards the floor, it all happened in slow motion. Rachel closed her eyes, it all played up in front of her again, she couldn't believe that she had fired the shoot.

The young woman looked to her left, he stood there looking at her with a small smile on his face, "What did I just do?" she asked and she closed her eyes as she felt his eyes on her.

"I don't know," was his reply, "but I don't think that we will get away from this."

"I don't want to play this game anymore," she said and looked at him, "I don't know why I agreed to do this in the first place."

"Babe, you were the one that wanted this," he said and he took a couple of steps towards her and he placed his arms around her shoulders and one of his hands on the back of her head and he pulled her in for a kiss, "it was you that wanted this kind of life."

"Sam, please…"

**Vagabond **_by MaryJet_

Sam was walking down the road, he was nodding his head to the beat to the music that was playing in his ears, he had his guitar resting on his back, and this was his life now, moving from town to town trying to get enough money to make it through the day, week month. He was a vagabond.

The young man stopped for a second and he ran his fingers through his hair, he looked around, he hadn't seen a car pass for hours but he loved the way he was living, he continued on with his walk.

Sam heard a car slowly coming from the same way he had been walking from, he threw his thumb out, hoping that the car would stop and that he could get a ride to the next town. He saw how the car stopped and he smiled to himself, and he knew that it would be nice to just rest for an hour or two.

As he walked up to the car and opened the door to the passenger's side of the car, he was surprised to hear his name, "Sam?" and as he looked up his face broke out in an even bigger smile, he saw someone he hadn't seen since the summer after graduation.

"Rachel," was his reply as he sat down in the car.

**Pretending** _by Glee Cast_

Sam watched how Finn and Rachel sang their duet, he still couldn't believe that they were doing this song, and having Finn singing this, Sam understood why Rachel was singing she was amazing, but Sam had seen Rachel sing with Finn before, and he had also seen her duets with Kurt and Puck, and to Sam she had a better chemistry with both of them and if Sam was honest with himself as he watched them on the stage, both Kurt and Puck were better than Finn.

Sam closed his eyes, as he realized what was happening between the two on the stage, he had seen the hesitation on Rachel's face before she put on a show face.

His eyes had locked with Rachel for just a second and he had seen a real smile on her face and not the show face she was wearing, the title of the song was perfect, Rachel was pretending and the only time she wasn't pretending was when she was with someone that she trusted with her whole heart.

"Sam?" he looked to his right and he realized that he was supposed to move so that they could start the next number, and he just knew that they weren't going to place.

**Bimbo** _by Lambretta_

Rachel didn't know how it had gotten to this point, she had no idea what had caused the break up with Sam, from what she could tell she loved him, she knew that she loved him but she had always been sure that Sam loved her as much as she loved him.

All Rachel wanted right now was to walk to up to him and his new girlfriend, a girl she had thought was her friend, maybe her best friend, and now she had taken Rachel place in Sam's life and he was showing her off. Rachel let out a deep breath as she walked up to the new couple.

"Hello, Samuel," Rachel greeted her ex-boyfriend and she turned to the girl, before she turned back to Sam, "And who is she? Tell me."

"Rachel," Sam said and looked at her, "You know who she is."

"I thought I knew," Rachel said and she sent a glare at the girl, "but it appears that I was wrong."

**If you believe**_ by Sasha_

Sam stood in front of the Glee club, he was slowly swaying with the music, he looked up at Rachel, before he started to sing, he didn't know if she would know that he was singing to her, there was a lot of things that he wanted to say.

He still could remember the first time the two of them had fallen asleep on his bed watching Disney movies, all he wanted was to hold her close and show her what he was feeling.

Sam saw how the rest of the club watched Rachel's reaction, and Sam glanced up at her, and he could see her smile, he saw the look on his ex-girlfriends' faces and he saw the look on Finn's face, Sam wanted to laugh.

As the song came to an end, Sam sat back down on the chair he had been sitting before.

"That great," Mr. Schuester said and looked at Sam, "you really showed us what you were feeling."

"Sam," he turned his head, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Rachel's voice, "we need to talk." Sam just nodded his head in agreement.

Any you want to see as a longer story? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill know it's the same as the other chapters.

Let me know which one or if it's more than one that you would want to see as a longer story. I would love to know what you think of all them.

Drabbles 5

**Glorious **by **Andreas Johnson**

Sam watched how Rachel walked into the choir room and he knew what he was going to do, he licked his lips as he watched her sit down on the row behind him. He was about to turn around and as her but before he had a chance to say anything, he watched how Rachel walked to the center of the floor.

And he listened to what she was saying and it felt like she was looking at him, he felt like Rachel knew what she was doing, her eyes seemed to be trained on him, he felt like the world was his and that he would be able to do anything in this world, Rachel had a way to make him feel more confident of himself.

It was from out of nowhere he walked up to her, "go out with me."

**Cinderella Story** by **Plain White T's**

All Rachel had wanted in her life was to meet her prince Charming, and from what she had heard from some of her friends there might be a boy out there for her. It was a boy that had asked them about her, and she was looking around and she had no idea on who it was.

Everyone she saw that she thought it would be, or could be was always with someone else, and holding their girls in their arm, all that Rachel wanted was to meet him and let him know that she was there.

"I'm so alone," she said and looked at every couple in the room.

"No, you're not," Rachel looked up when she heard a voice.

"I am," she said and looked at him with a small smile, "it's just one of those days."

"You don't have to be," he said and smiled at her, his whole face was smiling at her.

"I'm know that I'm going to be alone, Sam," Rachel said and she reached for his hand and without thinking about what was happening, her fingers were linked together with Sam's.

"No, you won't," Sam said and smiled at her, "it's not one of those days."

**Golden **by** Fall Out Boy**

It had happened, no one knew when or why it happened but Rachel and Sam had broken up, and both of them were miserable, they didn't look at each other, everyone knew that something must had gone down between them for them to look like this but no one had the courage to ask what really had happened.

Someone had asked Rachel and she had just slammed her locker closed and walked away and Sam didn't talk to anyone, he was in the gym all the time, working out pounding on the boxing sack.

**Is this love** by** White Snakes**

Rachel sat on a choir in the choir room as she watched Sam standing in the middle of the room, singing his heart out, and looking at her, she had no idea what this was about, Sam had been her best friend for as long as she could remember but now he was standing there with some of the other boys singing an old Rock song.

Sam looked at Rachel, hoping that she understood what he was trying to tell, he knew that telling her through song would be the easiest way to tell her how he was feeling about her. Sam had always had some kind of feelings for the girl but she had always had a boyfriend and Sam had always been too late until now. Sam knew that he was in love with her but how do you tell your best friend that you are in love with them without making it all awkward or ruining the friendship that was there.

"Sam," he smiled a little when he met Rachel eyes, when the song was over, he bit his lips as he waited for her to tell him something more, "why?"

"Because I love you," Sam said and he looked down in his feet, "Rachel, I'm in love with you." He looked up waiting for Rachel to say something more but nothing left her mouth.

**The lover after me** by** Savage Garden**

Sam had no idea on how they had ended up like this, everything had been going great. Rachel had left him about six months ago, she had told him that she needed to go New York and Sam had understood and he had followed her there, to let her live her dream and chance the stardom that he knew that she was going to have one day.

He couldn't leave New York even if he wanted to do it, there was something about the city that held him there, it was Rachel, and he knew it. Sam's life had been put on hold ever since their break up, he had no idea on why it was that way all he wanted was the chance to move on but every time he thought he was there, something small reminded him of Rachel and he was took a couple of steps back.

"Rachel?" he asked as he stood outside the apartment building door where he knew that Rachel as living, when he saw a brunette walking by with a young man, way too tall for her, it didn't seem right but from where he stood she seemed happy.


	6. Chapter 6

You know the drill know it's the same as the other chapters.

Let me know which one or if it's more than one that you would want to see as a longer story. I would love to know what you think of all them.

**Drabbles 6**

**Can't You Stay – Tone Norum**

Rachel stood on the front porch to the Berry house, her first date with Sam, was about to come to an end, and she was going to go inside, and she was going to be alone for the rest of the night, and tomorrow for most of the day, her dads were away on a cruise. She smiled at him, waiting for him to make the move.

Sam swallowed as he looked at Rachel, she had been his best friend since they were kids, and they had been on a date, and he had loved every moment of it, and this was supposed to be the time where he was going to kiss her, he could see how she held her lower lips between her teeth, he let out a small breath and he took a step closer to her, he cupped her cheek, and he leaned down moving his lips closer to hers, his heart was pounding really hard, and he was sue that Rachel could hear it, he felt how his hands were getting sweaty. He stopped a centimeter or so from her lips, feeling the warmth from her breath against his lips.

Rachel knew that Sam was about to kiss her, and she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his, and she felt the whole world around her disappear when their lips touched, when they broke the kiss, she whispered out a small, "Can't you stay?"

**You Thought Wrong – Kelly Clarkson**

Rachel stood in the choir room and she was looking at Sam, they had had their first fight and this was the only way that she could think of that she could tell him what she was thinking off. There had been a lot of things that had been said and she was sure that Sam felt bad, she glanced over at him, but he didn't look at her, she shook her head..

Sam had said a lot of things, but she had a hard time really believing what he had been telling her lately she had caught him in more than one lie, and apparently he had thought that he would be able to play her and the others, this was not the boy that she fell for. She walked up to him and sung right to his face, with every not she sang the more confident she felt, and just as the song was about to come to an end she turned around and walked away from him.

**Hallelujah – Bon Jovi**

Sam sat next to Rachel, at the first row in the church, he was holding on to her hand, their fingers were linked together, as the heard the priest talking about how life comes and goes, and that God always had a plan with what happened, but this wasn't something that he thought was right, the coffin was just so small, there was no way in this world that a God would take away something like this from parents.

He could hear how Rachel was letting out her sobs, he was sure that he was doing the same, he felt how his tears were streaming down his face, he changed his grip on her, and he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and he took a deep breath as he placed a small kiss on the side of Rachel's head before the two of them stood up and followed four of their friends that walked out of the church first, Sam was holding Rachel close.

The two of them stood by the grave and watched how the coffin slowly was lowered down in the grave, tears were now streaming even more down both of their faces, Sam didn't know how they were going to move pass this but he knew that they somehow could, learn to live again.

**When I see You Smile – Bad English**

Sam had been watching Rachel for a long time, the first time he had seen her smile were the first time he had seen smile, was when he had seen the Glee club perform at the quad, their junior year when he just had transferred and she had caught his attention but at the time she had been with Finn and he just pushed everything back and smiled back, and the months passed by and they went to prom together and the he moved and he knew that he couldn't see her smile again but then she had showed up with Finn again.

And he got the chance to see her smile again, and he knew that if he could see Rachel smile at him again, he knew that he would be able to live and everything would be alright again, and he decided that he was going to go for it the next time Rachel and Finn broke up, it was Rachel's smile that made him believe that he could do anything.

Sam stood up, in the choir room, with his guitar and began to play and sing and smile and Rachel, when she and Finn had broken up again, and he could see the small smile forming on Rachel's face.

**Heroes – David Bowie**

Sam walked up to Rachel, as she was walking to class, and he took her hand, they had been on a date one time before this happened, and it was going to be them against the world from now on, he was the popular jock, the Quarterback and she was the loser, well at least according to the school, but this was them and there was nothing that their friends or the school could do about that.

"Sam, you don't have too," Rachel said as she felt his hand in hers.

"I've been listening to Heroes, like you told me too," Sam said and smiled at her, "and you are right, that is our song," he smiled at her, and he could see how Rachel's face just light up when she heard him.

"Sam…" she said and he just placed his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"_We can be heroes for just one day,"_ Sam hoped that she had understood what he was talking about, and that he was quoting the lyrics to the song, well parts of it anyway.

"Sam, you are…" Rachel said and smiled at him, and she saw how happy he was.

"There is nothing they can do to make me leave your side," Sam said and as soon as the words had fallen out of his mouth the first slushie hit him in the face, he whipped the ice of his face and he smiled at Rachel, "Rachel, we can be heroes."


	7. Chapter 7

You know the drill know it's the same as the other chapters.

Let me know which one or if it's more than one that you would want to see as a longer story. I would love to know what you think of all them.

**Drabbles 7**

**Lovesick Mistake – Erin McCarley**

Everyone makes mistakes that are a part of growing up. And the most important thing about those mistakes is that you learn from them so that you don't make the again. Just that was one thing that Rachel Berry had a hard time doing, she had made a lot of mistakes in the relationships she had been in, and most of the time it had been the same mistakes, falling for the wrong guy, not realizing that he was the wrong guy until it was too late.

But that changed when she met, Sam Evans, he was what she had always wanted, and she was lovesick, and she was once again on her way to make the same mistake again, but this time she stopped and took a look on her life, and she smiled as she walked up to him, and she saw the smile on his face and she knew that things would work out even if she made a mistake.

**Breakeven – The Script**

He took in a sharp breath as he watched how Rachel slowly walked onto the train, and he couldn't help but to smile when he saw her big smile, he didn't know what to say as the one person in his life that always had been there for him was leaving him.

He knew that his heart was bleeding, but he was pretty sure that Rachel didn't know it, she had always been the best part of him, and Rachel didn't know that she had been the best part of his life, he was slowly falling apart.

Why couldn't he just go up to her, right now and tell her that _you are the best part of my life. _He was still breathing but with every second that was passing by it was getting harder and harder for him to breath. He watched how the train left the station, and he fell down on his knees letting the tears fall free from his eyes, and he didn't care about who ever saw his tears.

"Sam?"

**Sober – Kelly Clarkson**

Rachel walked alone on the street of New York, her life hadn't turned out like she had dreamt it would, she had a hard time to keep up with everything, and just before Christmas break her freshman year she had found out Finn cheating on her, and her life had just fallen like house of cards.

And now, she was alone in New York, no one to talk to, and he life had fallen into pieces and she had done her best to get back on he feet, and she was almost there, she had been sober for the last three months, and she was still standing on her feet, and she was starting to slowly build up her life again.

She turned her head when she had heard her name being called, and she smiled when she saw a familiar blonde standing right behind her with a big smile on his face and she was pulled into a hug, and she let out a small sigh as she buried her head in his neck.

"It's you," she said and smiled at him, "It's you and it's always been you."

**With or Without You – U2**

Sam walked up the stage, it was graduation, and he had just one thing he wanted to say to the girl that had walked up just before him, and he smiled at her when he was handed his diploma, he could see her smile, but as he turned around a little Sam realized that it was for someone else.

"Rachel!" Sam called as he jogged up to her, "I want to tell you something;" he said as he bit his lip and looked into her eyes.

"Sam, just one minute," Rachel said and smiled at him, Sam nodded his head, "I just need to talk to Finn."

Sam watched how the girl he had been crushing on for the last couple of years being swept up in her boyfriend's arms, and he watched how she laughed, and Sam felt how his heart was breaking, Rachel was happy but he needed to this he didn't care if he would lose Rachel.

"Sam," Rachel said as she walked back to him, "What did you want to tell me?"

Sam let his eyes fell for a moment, before he looked up at her, the words were on the tip of his tongue but it didn't seem like he was able to get the words out from his mouth, "I love…" he was interrupted by Finn, who pulled her away, "…you," he said as he watched Rachel disappear, he would never know if she had heard him.

**How Deep Is Your Love – Take That**

Sam had decided do once again use his Justin Beiber experience. They were going to help him to tell Rachel how he felt for her, he smiled to himself as he thought how great it would be.

"So you are in right?" Sam asked, as he looked at Puck, Mike and Artie, the three of them nodded their heads.

"She needs to know that there are much more in this life," Puck said and Sam could see where he was looking, and the blonde haired boy nodded his head.

The four boys grabbed one stool each, well not Artie, and Sam sat down with his guitar over his lap and began to string the guitar and began to sing as he looked at Rachel, and he smiled at her nodding his head, and his friends were helping him harmonizing the song.

He saw the tears in Rachel's eyes as the song was over and Sam smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do five of these and then post them.

The only editing that I did was spelling and some small grammar changes, so this is five small drabbles, they are all in some way related to Sam/Rachel.

**Drabble 8**

**When We Were Winning**

Sam smiled a little as he looked over at Rachel, he felt like there wasn't anything he couldn't do right now, and eh was pretty sure that Rachel felt the same. He could remember Rachel's senior year of high school, that had been a year when both of them won.

And they were finally going to make sure that they were actually winning and not just had ahd the lead for the race. She looked amazing as she walked next to her father, Hiram. It was kind of nice knowing that he had had the chance to do what Finn hadn't been able too, actually marrying the girl of his dream. Sam knew that both of her dads were approving of this, and he let out a small breath before he looked over at Stevie who stood next to him, his brother was turning sixteen now, and he was Sam's best man.

They had their hands locked together, smiling at each other, and Sam licked his lips a little, "I do," he said and smiled at Rachel and waited for her to say the same.

"I do," as soon as Sam heard the words leave Rachel's lips, his whole face broke out in one big smile.

"I know pronounce your man and wife," the Rabi said, "ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

**You're the storm**

Rachel was sitting alone in her dorm room, at NYADA, there was still so much that she didn't understand, like why Finn had dumped her like he had. At the same time she knew that Finn had done the right thing, Rachel would have done the same thing if she just had had the nerves to do so.

And from nowhere she could hear a song she hadn't heard in a long time, not since that day she had spent with Sam after prom junior, year and he had told her that she would always believe in her, Rachel moved her hand and dried away tears that was falling down her cheeks and she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Sam and it didn't take long until her phone was buzzing and she smiled a little when she saw that Sam was calling her, "Hello, Samuel," Rachel said as she pressed yes, so that she could talk to him, and she was smiling the whole time she was talking to Sam, he knew what to say to her.

**Stand by Me**

Sam sat with his guitar on the stage in the auditorium and played around a little, he had always had a soft spot for the Brit-pop even if he never said anything about it. He let everyone believe he liked country and Beiber, he did, but Oasis, Texas and Travis were band he really liked, and Suede was one of the too.

He looked up when he heard someone sing along to what he was playing, "Rachel?" he asked a bit surprised, and "I didn't know you listened to Oasis."

"They have a few songs that I really like," Rachel said and bit her lip a little as she sat down next to him.

"I know what you mean," Sam said and smiled a t her, "Want to do one for Glee some time?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you stand by me," she joked and laughed at what she had said.

"Sure, as long as you take me with you when you leave." Sam looked at her, "and you should sing me something new."

"I'll sing you something new one day," Rachel said and took his hand, "and nobody knows how the way it's going to be."

A month later, Sam was holding Rachel hand when they were walking the halls of McKinley, it was true, nobody knows how thing will turn out, and it all had started with them joking around with the lyrics to Oasis's Stand by Me, and Sam really liked, and he was standing by Rachel side in whatever she wanted to do, and that was how it was for years to come, and Rachel did sing him a new song every now and then.

**Halo**

Rachel stood on the stage for the senior year, the year after she had graduated, and he had had a fight with her boyfriend, who was standing on the dance floor, with a blonde cheerleader, and Rachel glanced around the room, trying to see if she could see Santana. Sam had put her up on a pedestal but Rachel had tried to tell him that she did mistake as everyone but he hadn't wanted to hear her out, and when he found out about one of her mistake they had one of their biggest fights and it had ended with them breaking up.

She dried her tears as she walked of the stage, "Sam," Rachel said as she walked up to him, "Brittany," he greeted the girl.

"That song was great, Rach," Brittany said, "I'm going to talk to Artie." And Rachel didn't have a chance to say anything before Brittany had left.

"Sam, please talk to me," Rachel said and took his hand and linked their fingers together, "all I ever want to do is love you." She swallowed a little, "say that you want the same." She almost pleaded as she looked at him, waiting for Sam to say something.

"Of course, I just want to love you."

**Indestructible**

Everyone dreams of the fairytale ending, that your love will last forever but life doesn't always end that way. Rachel thought she had had that with Finn, but it had ended just like that, almost like it had started, but she had to remember, once a cheater always a cheater, she sighed a little, it had started with Finn cheating on his girlfriend with her, and it had ended with Finn cheating on her with some other girl. She almost had to laugh at it.

Sam closed his eyes as he walked to himself, he had been hurt once again, he hadn't thought that it would happen again, he had been cheated on by Quinn, sure that had hurt but it was High School, and relationships wasn't meant to last. But this one, the one he had with Mercedes was supposed to be last, the ring in his pocket was burning a big hole, he had found her in the studio with someone, and he shook his head, it was over.

And it was just like that he had ran into Rachel Berry again, and they had ended up in a chapel in Vegas, and woken up the next morning, married to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A few more drabbles let me know what you think and if you want any of them getting longer, I know one that I want to make longer, it would probably be a part of a multi chaptered fic that I'll write when I have finished my other fics, mainly _Nothing like the movies_ and _Radios in Heaven_, check them out, and this shameless plug is now over.

_Drabbles 9_

**Dub-I-dub **by** Me and My**

Sam couldn't help but to smile when he saw Rachel, dancing around to one of the silliest songs he had ever heard, but she looked so cute, he didn't say anything when he watched her. Sam was pretty sure that Rachel would blush when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"You are great," Sam said, when he couldn't hold it in any longer, "and it's a true," Sam had seen Rachel almost cry herself to sleep ever since Finn had dumped her, but now she seemed much happier.

"Sam!" Sam laughed when he saw her blush, he had been right, "you don't sneak up on people like that."

"Rachel," Sam said and walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "you do know that I said hello, but you were too busy dancing around and singing about how you didn't need my love, well I hope you meant Finn's." Sam looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she smiled at him, "You are right about that."

**Falling Deeper **by** Chase Butler**

Sam sat with his guitar in the choir room, he kind of hoped that he would be able to just sing without anyone walking in, he needed the time to think about his girlfriend, who wasn't here with him, she was in New York, and he was still in Lima for another year, but it was kind of nice knowing that he was falling even more for her when they had the distance between them.

"Sam?" he looked up when he heard his name being called and he looked up and he smiled.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked as he placed the guitar against the chair, and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Well, you have sectionals this weekend," Rachel replied and Sam saw her smile, "and I should be there for my boyfriend when there is something important happening in his life." Sam kept on smiling, "I've told you before, you can trust in me."

"You have no idea on how fast I'm falling for you right now," Sam said and rested his forehead against her, "I'm falling deeper and deeper each day even with the distance."

"That is good because I'm falling for you too."

"I had never thought that five words would mean so much," Sam said and smiled at her, "You can trust in me." Those words meant more than, I love you, trust was important if they wanted this to make this last, at least with the distance between them.

**Where do you go? **by** No Mercy**

Rachel shook her head as she watched how Sam walked away from her, she had no idea on what was going on in his head or in his life, he always left and never said what he was doing or going, she made the decision to follow him one day. She was surprised when she saw Sam walking inside a pizza place, and she shook her head, as she walked inside and she tried to spot him but she couldn't and she sat at a table nursing a drink, and she had a salad in front of her, she was going to find out what was going on in his life.

"Sam?" she asked, when she saw a blonde haired boy walking inside the pizza place, with a cap on his head, with the logo for the pizzeria on it, and a t-shirt that looked a lot like the other employees had on.

"Rachel?" Sam replied and looked at her, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Rachel said as she took his hand and pulled him down at the table with her, "why didn't you tell me that you were working?" Rachel asked.

**Baby **by** Glee Cast (Justin Beiber)**

Sam had no idea on where he had gotten the idea of singing Justin Beiber to his girlfriend, he laughed a little, as he sang and looked at her, and he danced around in the choir room. Sam should have known to sing something else for Rachel but he was proud of actually singing something to her, from what she had been told Rachel actually liked it when you sang to her in front of everyone.

He couldn't be happier when Rachel stood up and pulled him closer to herself she had a grip on his shirt and he felt her lips against his cheek, "that was really sweet, Samuel," Rachel said and Sam smiled, "But Beiber?" she asked.

"I know," Sam said and closed his eyes, "I wasn't sure on what to sing and Stacey and Stevie listening to it didn't really help me coming up with something else."

**Starting Over Again **by** Dolly Parton**

Rachel had never been a big fan of the country genre but Dolly Parton was an icon, and Sam liked country, and she needed a chance to start over again, and she knew that Sam would be the one she wanted that with. She sat on a chair in the choir room, singing the song, even if it wasn't really a song that fit, she liked the title, Rachel eyes wander between all of the boys in the room, before they settled on Sam.

She could see look on Finn's face in the corner of her eye, and she was kind of glad that he didn't really understand what she was singing, at first he had been smiling and then he looked confused and Puck didn't really react to it, and Sam, well he just smiled it was like he knew what this was about before Rachel had known it herself and that was a good thing.


End file.
